Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{12}{20} \times 80\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{12}{20} = 0.6$ $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = 0.8 $ Now we have: $ 0.6 \times 0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.6 \times 0.8 = 0.48 $